The Siren's Song
by TheeWiccaChick
Summary: Seto and the Yami's are sent by their bosses to defeat an evil Siren who is taking innocent men's lives. When they find that their light magic isn't enough to stop her they turn to a popular night club owned by Duke Devlin who might have the negative reinforcements that they may need. Main pairing SxJ with side pairings of YxY, RxB, and MxM.
1. Danger in the Human Realm

_**Okay, so this is my new story that me and NightingaleNightThief collaborated on. I'm am quite happy with how it turned out. This will be set in a different universe and our main pairing will be Seto x Joey along with side pairings of Yugi x Yami, Ryou x Bakura and Malik x Mariku. I would like to give credit again to NightingaleNightThief for helping me make my little idea a typed up story. Thank you so much for being my unofficial beta!**_

_**Rating: 'M' for later chapters.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! or anything that may appear in this story.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

An ominous silence settled over the sparsely furnished office causing the already high tension to increase with each passing minute. Thirty more men have disappeared, that racks the total up to three hundred and eighty seven. All of them had be innocent hard working men, all within the time frame of a month. They disappeared from all over the world and they all seemed to disappear into thin air.

"What could have done this amount of damage in such a short amount of time?" Seto Kaiba asked his boss incredulously. His deep voice laced with deep seated shock. His boss stood up from his large oak desk and paced over to the window that took up three of the four walls of his office. Seto loathed that this man was his boss, he hated his aloof and lazy attitude toward the innocent people that they protected. How he got to such a high position was beyond him.

"A siren, from what I've been told." His boss gave a frivolous hand gesture that increased Seto's annoyance.

"A siren?" Seto asked, his annoyance creeping into his voice. His boss turned around and grinned at his second in command's ire.

"Yes a siren, I've seen a few in my years and they are quite nasty when provoked. But something of this magnitude hasn't happened since the dark ages and it wasn't a siren."

Ah yes, that reminded Seto of how his dunce of a boss got his job, elders rights. The older you are, the more privileges you got.

"What do you suppose we do about this siren problem? We can't just sit back and hope it blows over. Something needs to be done quick." Seto slammed his open palms onto the oak desk that sat in the middle of Maximillion Pegasus' office. The silver haired man sat back down at his desk, the leather of his seat squelched at the contact of his expensive leather pants.

"I agree Mr. Kaiba, that is why I have called you into my office. I have decided to set you to the task of getting rid of this siren, and now seeing you so passionate, I can see that I have made the right choice. So will you do it?"

Pegasus said this as if Seto had a choice in the matter. The sheer gall of the man irked Seto to no end, but he was never one to back down from a job. Seto did wonder why he, and not someone else of a lower rank, was called to do this particular job.

"Mr. Pegasus, it you don't mind me asking. Why was I called to do this and not some lower ranked officer?"

"Because Seto, you are a 1st order Fae. That makes you the most qualified for the job. Plus your academy scores are off the charts, which explains why you are in such a high position at a very young age. Your smarts will be needed seeing that this siren is a crafty one and leaves hardly any traces." Seto rolled his eyes slightly at his boss' flattery.

"And you could also use some time out, when was the last time you went out and enjoyed yourself? Go out, have some fun, spend some time with people your age. Your starting to look old with all the worry you cause yourself."

"And you think sending me out on an important mission will take the weight off my shoulders?" Seto asked testily, this man was as infuriating as ever. Pegasus grinned at his young employee, still as smug as ever.

"Well when you say it like that, no. You know I wouldn't give you this if I didn't think you could handle it, and this will give you a opportunity to meet new people."

"What do you mean 'meet new people'? I'm going to be dong this alone." Pegasus laughed, he laughed at Seto Kaiba, like he was laughing at a child. How dare he!

"No no my dear Kaiba-boy," Seto grit his teeth at the nickname, "you and several other 1st orders in the hikari realm will defeat this siren and save the innocent people."

"And just who will I be traveling with?" Seto tapped his foot impatiently. Pegasus grinned again.

"You will be accompanied by Bakura Tozokuo of the Angel sector, Yami Sennen of the Ministering Angels, and Mariku Ishtaru of the Deva sector."

"Your having me accompanied by two angels and a forest god? Why not send me away with a couple of pixes and a fucking unicorn while your at it!" Seto was frusterated to say the least, he was tired and he needed to get home before his brother got out of his classes.

"Now now Mr. Kaiba please do calm down, the sooner we get this sorted out the sooner we can leave. I need to be getting home and you need to be taking care of your dear sweet little brother." Pegasus had a leecherous gleam in his eye that Seto was never fond of, Pegasus' 'fancies' have always been in an odd place and Seto would be damned if Pegasus was left to his devices with his 'dear sweet little brother'.

"Yes Mr. Pegasus, I accept the quest. All that I ask is that you give me a couple of days to get my brother sorted out and then I'm free."

"That won't be necessary, I'll watch your sweet little brother for you while your gone." Seto's stomach dropped at his boss' statement, it will be a cold day in hell when he allows his brother to be alone with Pegasus.

"No Mr. Pegasus. You see, Mokuba has a cousin he has been bugging me to visit for a long time and I figured this would be a great opportunity for them to spend some time together."

"Oh, what ever you say Kaiba-boy. I expect to see you in my office again in two days, no more than that."

"Yes, Mr. Pegasus." Seto bowed deeply and rolled his eyes again before straightening back up.

"Have a good rest of the day; don't worry about the rest of your paperwork, I'll have your intern, Gretchen, send it in."

Seto nodded his head briskly and turned stiffly to exit his boss' office. Seto rested his hand on the gold doorknob that was attached to Pegasus' ordinate door. Seto paused at his boss' voice.

"Oh, and tell Mokuba dear I said hello." Seto's fist clench around the doornob, wishing the nob was his boss' throat.

"I'll be sure to Mr. Pegasus." Seto ground out before he opened the door and quickly shut it behind him.

Seto puffed out the air he had been holding in his lungs the entire time he had been in Maximillion Pegasus' office. His boss was a piece of work. A shock of pitch black hair caught his attention. His brother, Mokuba, was sitting at an office chair at the intern's desk watching her type at lightening speed.

"Thank you Nancy for keeping my brother occupied while I was in Mr. Pegasus' office." Seto said to the blond intern.

"No problem Mr. Kaiba, you actually use my name when you greet me, so it is a pleasure. Plus, Mokuba here is such a great little guy, I don't mind him one bit." The perky blond haired assistant cheerily replied.

"Well, I was an intern once so I know how the sentiment feels. Have a good rest of your evening Nancy." Seto said to the cheery intern.

"Goodbye Nancy!" Mokuba called after grabbing his school bag from behind Nancy's desk.

"Bye-bye Mokie, and Goodbye Mr. Kaiba!" She called after them then resumed her fast paced typing.

Seto walked out of the large building with his brother under his arm. Seto allowed Mokuba to get into the car before he entered, he told the driver the address of their modest home and turned back to his little brother.

"So what happened in school today?" Seto asked with genuine interest.

"Nothing much, after Magic and Healing class we were sent home early because the Mortal Studies teacher was called here to your work. What happened in Mr. Pegasus' office, you looked really upset when you walked out?" Mokuba asked curiously.

"Well, I have to go on a classified mission to save some mortals lives. So you are going to be staying with your cousin Noah."

"Yuck, Noah is a jerk," Mokuba upturned his nose in disgust, "and Uncle Gozaburo is only nice because you make lots of money at your job." Mokuba whined. Seto's stone mask slipped as he wiped his face in fatigue.

"I know, but it's either Uncle Gozaburo and Noah, or Mr. Pegasus." Seto grimaced at the last choice.

"Double yuck, fine I'll go to Uncle Gozaburo's but I won't be nice to Noah if he's being a jerk like last time!" Mokuba huffed childishly, Seto grinned at his childish antics. The grin slipped off his face as the driver turned around and announced their arrival. Seto nodded and thanked his driver and opened the door for Mokuba and himself.

"Okay, now go upstairs and pack some cloths. I don't know how long I will be gone so bring some things to keep you occupied." Mokuba gave a mock salute and turned around and ran inside their shared home.

Seto shook his head, he was in for a long journey. Maybe he should try and have some fun like his boss said. Gods, did he need it.

"Noah Kaiba, how may I help you?" A young nasally voice answered. The sounds of glassware clanking told Seto that dinner was being cleaned up.

"Hello Noah, this is Seto. Did I call at a bad time because I can call again?"

Seto winced at the uncertainty in his voice, his cousin was what his uncle liked to call a 'free spirit'; which was a parents way of saying your child is a spoiled brat that has no respect for their elders. Noah was known for being easily upset and temperamental, what parents called a phase and other children called mean.

"No it's just fine just hurry up and tell me what you want!" The nasally voice bit out rudely.

"I was actually calling to speak with your father, may I speak to him?" Seto grumbled out, trying his damnedest to stay civil when on the phone with his ornery cousin.

"Oh is that all? Yeah, I can get him for you." Without any warning, Noah yelled rather loudly on the other end of the line, temporarily deafening Seto.

"DADDY! SETO IS ON THE PHONE FOR YOU!" Seto hissed as his eardrums throbbed at the younger Kaiba's screeching.

"Seto?" Gozaburo's muffled voice came over the line.

"Yes, hello Uncle Gozaburo. It has been quite some time hasn't it." Seto's voice was completely devoid of all emotion. His uncle's, however, sounded just as fake and artificial as he remembered it. He had always known that his Uncle was only remotely nice to him and Mokuba was because Seto paid him handsomely when he watched Mokuba for him.

"Yes it has been quite some time. I'm sorry about Noah's behavior, I've told that boy that answering phones is the maid's work. But you know that boy and his free spirit." Gozaburo gave a plastic laugh on the other end, Seto curled his lip up in disgust. Gozaburo wasn't apologizing for his son behavior, he was just blaming the maid for not getting to the phone fast enough. It sickened Seto how Gozaburo enabled his son's uncouth behavior.

"Yes that's quite alright," Seto bit out unwillingly ",I'm just going to go straight to business. I need you to watch Mokuba for me. No I don't know how long I will be gone, yes he already knows, the pay will be the same, and I will have him there tomorrow around 11 o'clock." Seto listed the details in his 'business voice', as Mokuba dubbed it.

These transactions always went the same. Gozaburo would ask for how many days, If Mokuba knew Seto was leaving (because he really gave two shits what Seto was saying to Mokuba), how much Seto was willing to pay to have his brother at their own flesh and bloods house, and when he could be expecting them. The whole deal seemed so impersonal, but this was how his uncle always was, even when their parents were alive. You never did something for somebody in this family for nothing in return, that is what Seto was taught at a very young age.

"Then I shall see you tomorrow around 11 o'clock. Have a nice rest of the evening Seto." Gozaburo said in his fake 'loving' voice. Seto shivered at the thought of his uncle being anything close to loving.

"Yes, and the same to you as well Uncle Gozaburo." Seto said in his 'business voice'. Seto set down his phone and rubbed his face tiredly. Talking to his distant remaining family always drained the life out of him slowly and painfully.

"Was that Uncle Gozaburo?" Mokuba's boyish voice alerted Seto of his presence.

Seto nodded and allowed his stone mask slip away as the stress from the days events took their toll on him. He glanced at the young boy standing in the doorway of his bedroom. Seto let a little sound leave the back of his throat at Mokuba's choice in pajamas.

"Puppies and kittens?" Seto asked in a teasing tone.

"I like puppies and kittens," Mokuba said matter-of-factly, causing Seto's lips to quirk slightly in a soft smile.

"Yeah, but don't they seem a little childish for somebody your age?" Seto laughed lightly. The low melodious sound of Seto's rare laughter would have been welcome to Mokuba's young ears if it wasn't for the slander of his beloved pajamas.

"I don't think they're childish, lots of people like puppies and kittens. You can be a full functioning adult and still like baby animals. Mr. Pegasus likes bunnies and he's super old."

"Yeah, but Mr. Pegasus is a nut, so that proves your point invalid."

It was true that Seto's boss did like bunnies, he more specifically liked bunny ears on young Fae. But Seto would never tell Mokuba that, he wasn't old enough to know how truly fucked up his boss could be. Mokuba pouted at Seto's previous comment.

"Well, I like these and their isn't anything you can say about them that will make me like them any less." Mokuba crossed his thin arms over his chest ad turned his head away in mock defiance. Seto laughed lightly at Mokuba's feisty attitude.

Seto wouldn't admit it to anyone, but it was precious moments like this that made him love the fucked up life he had. If he didn't have Mokuba he wouldn't have anybody to live for, to provide for, to come home to, to cook for, to bug him abut how his day went until he gave up and told him, to tell his darkest fears, to confide in. Without Mokuba, Seto wouldn't have anybody to love.

Love is a very strong word for Fae, it takes a lot for a Fae to love somebody. Without his little brother, Seto wouldn't know what that warm feeling in his chest was. After taking care of him like a father (and sometimes a mother); it was hard not to feel some sort of love for that bright little boy who still loved puppies and kittens and made Seto laugh after a stressful day of dealing with his boss and a whole building of unfeeling Fae. Seto had to appreciate those puppy and kitten pajamas, they reminded him of what he loved most about his little brother.

"I like it when you laugh, you don't laugh nearly enough anymore." Mokuba said sadly.

"I know," Seto said solemnly. He stood up from the solid cherry wood desk in the corner of his spacious master bedroom. Seto padded lightly across the soft carpet of his bedroom and made his way over to his king sized bed. He settled on the corner of his soft bed and patted the spot to his right. Mokuba hesitated, the previous sentence still left unfinished, his bare feet finally padded soundlessly over the plush navy blue carpet.

"Mokuba, it's hard to laugh when you know how truly horrible the real world is. I try to not let it affect me but it becomes difficult when you see how the real world works." Seto finished his previous thought with a deep sense of regret and pity, for who Mokuba was not sure.

Mokuba settled himself into his older brother's side, curling his bare feet under himself and tucking his hands together and placing them under his chin.

"I don't want to see how painful the real world is." Mokuba's voice was full of fear and unshed tears. Seto turned and glanced down to see Mokuba's young face pressed up against his side full of worry and fear. Seto brushed his thin fingers through his brother's thick, ink black tresses; lovingly untangling the little knots that formed after his bath.

"I wish I could protect you from all the bad things in the world, I wish you could stay this happy and carefree and innocent; but you and I both know that's above my ability. But I will tell you this Mokuba, there is just as much good as bad in this world, and as long as that good is around, the bad will always be put into it's place." Seto continued to brush his long thin fingers through his brother's now untangled hair.

"Is that what you do Big Brother?" Mokuba asked sleepily, lulled by the gentile fingers brushing through his hair.

"I try Mokie, I try." Seto whispered softly.

"Good night Big Brother, I love you." Mokuba snuggled up closer to Seto's body heat and drifted slowly off to sleep. Seto paused his gentile brushing to confirm that Mokuba was completely out. Seto released a soft puff of air through his nostrils and brushed his brother's bangs away from his young cherubic face.

"Good night Mokie... I love you too..."

_**Yes finally, the first chapter is done. I didn't realize it until this story, but I really like writing Seto being a big softy around his little brother. I know I don't usually write Puppyshipping or anything with Seto or Joey in it but I'm trying my hand at it. **_

_**No I did not forget my other story **__**"How to Save a Life"**__**, I've actually got a good half of a new chapter and I'm slowly churning it out.**_

_**I hoped you enjoyed this first chapter and I would again like to thank NightingaleNightThief for helping me with this story. Go ahead and check her stories out, they're amazing!**_

_**Please favorite, review and feel free to message me; I enjoy hearing from my readers! Enjoy the rest of your evening!**_

_**TheeWiccaChick**_


	2. On the Road Again

"Did you pack several changes of clothing?" Seto asked busily.

"Yes," Mokuba said sadly.

"Did you bring things to keep you occupied?" Seto checked his phone a third time, hoping that his boss got his previous e-mail.

"Yes," Mokuba said with a deep sigh.

"Did you grab your school bag from the kitchen, grab your tooth brush from the bathroom, and turn off the computer in your bedroom?" Seto said lazily, engrossed with his phone.

"Yes," Mokuba whined," Yes yes yes, I did everything you asked. Could you please get your head out of that phone and look at me."Seto looked at his brother's extremely upset face. Seto sighed unhappily, with a hint of regret at his own ignorance to his brother's distress, and deposited his phone into the breast pocket of his dull suit.

"I'm sorry Mokuba, my boss e-mailed me this morning that my... 'additionals'... have arrived earlier than expected. I e-mailed the time I was to be arriving and he hasn't responded back. I'm just a little... frustrated, that's all." Seto ran his hands through his short brown hair. Mokuba's fiery eyes softened when he noticed the fatigue in his brother's eyes. Mokuba let out a puff of angry air he had been holding within his lungs, he grinned sheepishly at his childish behavior.

"I know Seto, I'm kinda frustrated too. Every time you go out to fight the evil of the world, I have the chance of loosing my big brother. I know you've faced bigger threats than a Siren, but you can still be hurt, than where will we be? I just don't want to loose the only family I love, Seto." Mokuba finished his little speech with a small, sincere smile. Seto returned the smile, but something about Mokuba's speech caught his attention.

"How did you know I was inspecting Siren activity?" Seto gave Mokuba a curious glance.

"I... weeeell...umm.." Mokuba sheepishly muttered.

"You've been going through my case files again, haven't you?" Seto said to Mokuba with mock seriousness.

"Yes, but just the puce colored one's, none of the white one's with all of the personal information in them!" Mokuba answered cautiously.

"It's alright, I know your just curious in what I do. But I have to tell you that it isn't good to be snooping into matters that are dangerous for children. I just wish that you would show your cousin and Uncle Gozaburo that much excitement." Seto prompted Mokuba lightly.

"Setooo..." Mokuba whined childishly.

"I know I know, Noah's a jerk. Well my boss is a jerk and I still work with him. So could you please try and be civil at Uncle Gozaburo's house." Seto asked his brother pleadingly. Mokuba rolled his eyes in mock annoyance before he smiled unwillingly at his brother's matching faux stern expression.

"Alright, I'll be good. But like I said last night, I'm not going to let Noah be a jerk. I will not spare him the cruelty I can dish out for him!" Seto rolled his eyes at his brothers 'willingness to compromise', but patted his head in a brotherly fashion.

"That's all I ask Mokie. Who knows, may be you and Noah can find something in common and he won't be a pain?" Seto said optimistically, only half believing his own bogus statement. Seto's phone pinged repeatedly as the screen lit-up from within his grey suit jacket, a call.

"Speaking of a pain in the ass, that would be my boss calling me. Just hold on for a few moments, okay Mokuba." Mokuba rolled his eyes, knowing it wouldn't be 'a few moments', probably the rest of the trip to Uncle Gozaburo's. He grudgingly faced away from the business conversation his brother was about to have.

"Hello?" Seto asked monotonously, already knowing who was on the other end of the line.

"Why hello Kaiba-boy! I have received your messages and I have called to confirm the time you will be coming in." Pegasus' voice traveled over the line with an air of disregard.

"Yes, I will be arriving at the office in about 20 minuets. Have my additionals arrived safely?" Seto said disinterestedly.

"Ahhhh Mr. Kaiba, so cold. You will be happy to hear that your comrades have arrived safe and sound. I have to say that you, Seto Kaiba, are a very lucky man to be traveling with such strapping young men." Seto grimaced at his boss' flooziness.

"Trust me Sir, luck has nothing to do with it." Seto ground out.

"I will see you in 20 minuets Mr. Kaiba, no later than that."

"Yes sir," Seto said briskly.

"And tell Mokuba-dear that I said hello!" Pegasus' voice chimed over the line. Seto glanced at his brother's sullen face glancing out of the moving cars tinted window.

"He says hello as well sir," Seto said icily.

"Excellent! Tick-tock Seto." The line went dead.

Seto growled and snapped his phone shut. He had countless opportunities to upgrade his old phone, but nothing gave him a deeper sense of satisfaction than slamming his phone shut after talking to his boss.

"Mr. Kaiba?"

"What!" Seto snapped at the voice of his driver. His driver flinched at the intensity of his fury.

"We have arrived at Gozaburo Kaiba's home, Sir." Seto glanced outside his window and finally noticed that they had stopped moving and were settled in front of his Uncle's rather large estate.

"Yes, thank you Wilson. I'm sorry for snapping at you, please forgive me." Seto apologized sincerely.

"No problem at all, Sir. I will wait here for you as you drop off young Kaiba, Sir."

"Thank you, Wilson." Seto answered. Mokuba was already out of the car and was removing his bags from the trunk. Seto exited the car behind him and watched him remove the last of his luggage from the back to car. He closed the trunk and picked up Mokuba's two bags, trudging up the stairs after him. Mokuba arrived at the top of the stone steps and waited for his brother. Seto set the bags down at the landing and kneeled down to Mokuba's eye level.

"You know I love you right, I do all of this for you, nobody else. I do my dangerous job to make sure you are safe and that I can successfully provide for you. Please don't make me second guess my decisions as your guardian." Seto placed his hands on his brother's small shoulders looking into his young gray eyes.

"I know, I just wish it didn't always have to be this way!" Mokuba cried, two small trails made their way slowly down Mokuba's plump cheeks. Seto brushed the tears away with the pads of his thumbs. He leaned forward and touched his forehead with Mokuba's; sharp blue eyes met young gray.

"You wish it didn't have to be like what?" Seto asked softly. Mokuba sniffled lightly, and wiped away the last of his tears.

"I wish it wasn't so unfair! I miss you so much when your gone, I have nobody to talk to when your gone. I miss sleeping in your bed when I have bad dreams, I miss having breakfast with you in the mornings, I miss having you check my homework for me, I miss having you read bed-time stories with me, I miss saying good night to you. I miss not having my big brother around. I hate being lonely and it's not fair!" Mokuba squeezed his eyes to prevent tears from flowing and clenched his hands into little tiny fists to prevent them from shaking anymore than they already were.

Seto brushed his thin hands over Mokuba's still soft cheeks, he wiped stray tears away and brushed back slightly damp locks of ink black hair. Seto knew that this was going to happen, his brother had been bottling it up for so long it was bound to happen. It still didn't prepare him for the amount of guilt he was feeling right at that moment. He tried so hard sometimes to provide a stable home for Mokuba, that he sometimes forgot how to provide an emotionally stable home for him. Growing up, Seto didn't have an emotionally stable person showing him how to act; and learning from scratch for Mokuba was proving to be harder than he had anticipated.

"I know Mokuba, trust me, I do. That's why, when I come back; I'm going to take a much needed vacation, just you and me. I'll even pull you out of your classes for a week or two and we can do what ever you want to. How does that sound?" Seto promised his brother from the bottom of his slowly learning heart.

"No work?" Mokuba asked tearfully.

"No work," Seto confirmed.

"No more saving the world?" Mokuba asked brighter.

"None," Seto said with a light grin on his pale face, "Deal?" Mokuba grinned whole-heartedly, hugging his brother excitedly.

"Deal!" Mokuba squealed.

"Alright, but you have to get your butt into Uncle Gozaburo's house right now. Or there will be no call going into your school when I arrive back, is that understood?" Seto said firmly.

" Understood!" Mokuba said with the same sunny grin on his cheery face. "I love you big brother!" Mokuba launched himself at Seto again, clasping his small arms around his brother's thin waist.

"I love you too, Mokuba. Now get your butt inside!" Seto playfully said as Mokuba unclasped his hands from around his waist. Mokuba turned and grabbed the brass handles of the large mansion door. The door swung open enough for Mokuba to slip through with the small amount of luggage he had. He turned and gave Seto a tiny wave and closed the door behind him.

Seto turned and made his way down the steps and down the short driveway. He sure did dodge a bullet with Mokuba, Seto was expecting a bigger breakdown, but Mokuba wasn't one for drawing too much attention to himself. Seto was relieved that Mokuba was taking it well so far. He just hoped that that wasn't the last time he said 'I love you' to his little brother.

Seto stepped into the car that his boss' company so graciously provided him with. He settled himself into the leather seats and glanced out the window to his Uncle's mansion.

"Where will we be going Mr. Kaiba?" Wilson asked.

"The Order of the Fae," Seto said with finality.

~*~*~*~ 20 minuets later ~*~*~*~

The company car that Seto was currently seated in pulled up in front of a large gray office building. Wilson set the parking brake and waited for Seto to step out of the company provided car.

"We have arrived, Sir." Wilson's old worn voice passed through the stale air of the vehicle.

"Thank you Wilson, go ahead and go home. You won't be needed for the rest of the week." Seto said calmly, dreading what was in store for him inside that dreary building.

"But it's Monday, Sir!" His driver's dry voice was laced with awe and disbelief.

"Yes I'm aware of this, enjoy the rest of your week Wilson. Say hello to your wife and grandchildren for me." Seto stepped out of the midnight blue vehicle and closed the door behind him.

"Thank you, enjoy the rest of your week as well!" Wilson tipped his hat and drove the car away from the looming building. Wilson had no idea how horribly wrong he was about Seto's week.

Seto turned and looked at the dark and unpleasant building that he worked in. When he began his job, fresh out of the academy, he couldn't fathom how a building based on being the light and happiness of humans could look so dark and unwelcoming. But after his years of working there he had come to realize that the 'light' wasn't as light as some people liked to think. But dark was still as dark as everybody thought it was, and that is what he was sent to eradicate, so that order and balance may be restored on earth. He did have a reputation to uphold.

Seto stepped up to the building and swiped his key card which allowed immediate entry; if he was a guest he would have been subdued to a tiresome and through search that took longer longer than necessary (leave it Maximillion Pegasus to draw out an already invasive search). Seto walked into the obnoxiously bright lobby, a perky 'cookie cutter' blond sat at the receptionist desk; happily typing away at her computer, unaware of just how demeaning and low her position was on the corporal ladder.

Seto couldn't for the life of him remember what this one's name was, she blended in with every other blond bimbo who was trying to sleep her way to the top; this building was full of perky blonds that would do anything to get a pay raise, anything but do their job. Blond was a popular hair color for fae (unlike brown or black).

"Mr. Kaiba! Hello again, what can I get for you" Seto internally cringed at her high pitched voice.

"Mr. Pegasus should have already down a request for my field gear, has Abigale arrived with it yet?" Seto said in a non-conversational tone, not take or in the mood for her perkiness. The blond frowned and looked around for the younger pink-haired girl. The more she looked the more obvious it became that she had no clue where the girl was, Seto was certain that he would never leave his brother in the hands of this very 'attentive' assistant. She didn't look like much of a kid person anyway.

"I just saw her Mr. Kaiba, I swear!" Her eyes were wide and her pupils were dilated, she looked absolutely pathetic in Seto's eyes. She was obviously not very good at her job, and if it was up to Seto, she would be fired right away. A professional company (and an important one at that) has no room for employees who cannot carry out their given jobs. It was a wonder how she kept her job, but briefly glancing down at her large (company bought) breasts answered his question immediately.

She caught his brief glance at her breasts and automatically assumed he was interested. Her wide eyes morphed into sultry half-lidded gaze. She puffed out her sizable chest and leaned over her desk lewdly.

"Is there anything else I can help you with, Mr. Kaiba?" She said his name with a breathy, husky whisper; sex dripping from every syllable. Seto's gut squeezed in disgust, he didn't bother with hiding his disgust this time. His lips pulled back into a cruel sneer.

"No that won't be necessary, " he glanced down at her chest to read her conveniently small name tag, "Lisa. Why don't you do me a favor and to the **job** you are paid so handsomely to do, hmmm?"

Seto emphasized the word 'job' as he made his way to the elevator. Lisa flinched but grudgingly pressed the button for the elevator to be called down. The chrome doors slid open to show a short (in Seto's opinion) pin-haired woman. She was maybe 6073 human years (which was about 17 in fae years), not much younger than Seto's own 8574 human years (which was about 24 fae years).

"Hello Abigale," Seto said sweetly. Abigale smiled the same smile, the same smile he received from Mokuba when he picked him up from school. He had come to see Abigale as a younger sibling seeing that she was only five grade levels above Mokuba. He had come to respect her as a co-worker after she landed her internship with Anzu.

"Hello Mr. Kaiba!" She held out a coat bag that Seto finally noticed. "I have your field gear in this bag. It's much lighter than I expected, are you sure you are properly protected out there in something so flimsy?" Seto smiled warmly at her concern, and took the light weight (but durable) outfit out of her hand.

"Thank you Abby, tell Miss. Anzu that I will have my current suit sent down to her immediately. Remind her that it needs to be dry cleaned this time, I can't afford to get rid of expensive suits." Seto said in mild annoyance, he had to get rid of two suits thanks to Anzu's forgetfulness and he didn't have the time to waste buying new suits. Abigale giggled at her boss' famous forgetfulness, she knew all too well.

"Yes, I'll remind her several times this time around." She flashed a bright, young smile. Her full cheeks flushed youthfully as her eyes lit up with unbridled mirth.

Seto envied her, he resented that he couldn't look that happy and young (despite is young age). He had tried before. He stood in front of his bathroom mirror for an hour or two repeating the same facial expressions over and over; anger, surprise, sadness, joy, disgust, even just a normal relaxed face; they all looked tired and dead. At the young age of 8574 human years, he had lost all ability to make genuine facial expressions. Maybe that's why he couldn't enjoy life; because he looked so dead no matter what he was doing, and he knew it.

"Mr. Kaiba?" Abigale's young voice echoed in Seto's highly attuned ears. She caught his attention by waving her small hands in front of his face frantically. Seto turned his head and looked down to meet her worried gaze.

"Yes?" Seto said questioningly.

"We've arrived at Mr. Pegasus' floor." She said cautiously.

"Yes, thank you Abby. I will be seeing you in about an hour with my guests." Seto stepped out of the elevator focused on getting his interaction with his boss over with.

"Mr. Kaiba?" Seto turned to see Abigale standing in the elevator with her finger hovering over the 'B4' button. Seto felt a small pang of guilt at the worried look on her face. Such a young and vibrant face shouldn't be marred with such a morose expression.

"Yes, Abby?" Seto questioned quietly.

"Is everything alright, sir?" Seto knew by the expression on her face and the tone of her voice that she really wanted to know. But he didn't have the heart to tell her that he was jealous of her youthfulness. He wanted her stay as happy as she can be in her youth, he was trying to spare her and Mokuba the fate he had faced. It's not fair to any child (no matter what age) to have their innocence ripped away by the adult world.

"Yes Abby, everything is alright." He gave her a small smile of encouragement that she gratefully returned. She pressed the button for her floor and gave Seto a small, childish wave before the chrome doors closed.

Seto's shoulder's slackened then immediately stiffened as he turned to face the looming doors of his boss' office. Time to meet his new companions.

**~x~x~x~XXX~x~x~x~**

Seto wasn't completely ready for the sight that greeted him as he entered his boss' office. His boss and three men were sitting in a circle in the middle of his boss' spacious office. The three strangers sat cross-legged while is boss was lying on his stomach. Mr. Pegasus held his hands close to his face, one hand having four of the fingers curled in and the other waving all five fingers. He appeared to be counting but his boss wasn't known for doing such mundane things.

Seto glanced at the other occupants in the room, all three of them ranging in obvious height difference and all of them having progressively ridiculous hair styles. The tallest had the most normal looking hair color (though the style was done up in overly dramatic spikes, blond was a very average color); he was grinning wildly as he held up four fingers. The next being the second tallest was the complete opposite of the first; he had a relatively normal hair-style (although the bat wings were a little off-putting) and a very odd hair color (stark white is very rare in any species), he held up four fingers as well. The third had to be the shortest and had the craziest hair, color and style, his hair was done up in dramatic spikes as well but his bangs were gold and the main part of his hair was black with burgundy tips (he also had two quite large white feathered wings to point out his identity as a lower statused Angel). He held up eight fingers.

"Alright Peggy, it's your turn." The tallest practically sang out in a deep, robust voice that made Seto think of trees being chopped down (odd). Pegasus giggled in an oddly feminine way, Seto grimaced at his boss' daftness.

"Alright... never have I ever... made love to a Deva!" Pegasus squealed girlishly as his covered his mouth, he reminded Seto of the young girls he use to go to school with, disgusting.

The blond and the white haired one didn't move but the multi-colored one put down his middle finger on his left hand making it seven fingers. The white-haired one raised an eyebrow soundlessly in question. The blond, however, waggled his eye brows at the whitette and the whitette wordlessly nodded his head. The multi-colored one shrugged his shoulders passively.

"I was around at the time and decided 'why not'." He shrugged again and blinked unguiltily. Mr. Pegasus giggled and Seto had to repress the eye roll that was threatening to break free.

"And how was he?" Pegasus stared poignantly at the tall blond one who was grinning insanely. The multi-colored one grinned slyly and leaned back nonchalantly.

"I've had better." The whitette snorted while the blonds grin soured slightly, but at soon as the sour look was there it was gone and replaced with an equally sly grin.

"I could say the same for myself, darling." The blond replied snidely.

At that moment Seto chose to make his presence in the room known. He cleared his throat sharply as he stood uncomfortably, staring poignantly at his so called 'boss'. Pegasus sobered slightly and had the decency to stand up properly in front of his employee. Seto greeted his boss with a semi-respectful nod, he turned and gave the other occupants in the room the remainder of his attention.

"It is a pleasure to make your aquantence, my name is Seto Kaiba but you may call me by my first name." Seto said in a pleasant but emotionless voice. The whitette that was removing himself from the floor paused to raise a perfect white eyebrow but continued to pick himself off the office floor and dust off his pants.

"Kaiba-boy, you never let me call you by your first na..."

"And I see you have met my humble boss Mr. Maximillion Pegasus." Seto rudely cut off his boss, flashing a dazzling smile. The now fully standing whitette noted how the smile looked forced and cracked around the edges; he also noticed that the smile never reached his eyes and that it seemed pained in some way... interesting. Seto noticed the whitette staring at him intently, Seto flashed him an eerie smile as a silent warning that promised pain and death. The whitette saw the hidden meaning in the faux smile and flashed Seto an equally dazzling and dangerous smirk much to Seto's chagrin... interesting indeed.

The tall blond stood from his previous perch on the floor and extended a firm hand towards Seto, successfully breaking the tension that had formed between Seto and the whitette. Seto took the hand into his own and shook the calloused palm firmly, noting how there hands were of equal size but different shades and thickness.

"Mariku Ishtaru, Forest Elemental. It's a pleasure to be meeting you for the first time." Their hands unclasped after Seto gave a curt nod.

"Yes, it is always a treat to meet a deva in their fae form, rather than their true form. What forest do you hail from?" Seto asked interestedly, it is quite rare for a deva to be out of it's forest, never mind being in their 'fae' instead of their beast form.

Deva could get quite big actually, some even the size of this building- which is a feat in it's self due to it being the second tallest building in the light realm- so Seto was quite thankful that this one had the courtesy to keep the integrity of the building. His choice in clothing was quite interesting, the completely bare chest was a little off-putting compared to the completely clothed additional people in the room. Nobody else seemed bothered about Mariku's ripped brown khaki's and shirtless body standing in a professional establishment.

"I actually have no permanent forest, I much prefer to roam where I please. It suits my life style and I really don't wish to be tied down."

"Ah, so your a rouge deva." Seto said matter-of-factly. Mariku grinned wildly, a crazy glint in his eye.

"You could say that, but 'rouge' has such a negative connotation. I prefer the term 'free spirit'." Mariku grinned snarkily and then turned toward Pegasus to continue a conversation they were previously having on if it was 'good or no good'.

The multi-colored one stepped forward and thrusted his hand out to Seto. He wore an off-white tunic with white hip-hugging slacks with a dark-brown leather belt and ankle boots. If that wasn't a dead give away to his status the large white wings on his back did, the quivering pure white wings on his back represented his lower status in the the angel sect. Seto actually found it quite funny- he wouldn't let it be known- that a lower statused angel would try and out-shine his higher-up while he was currently watching.

"Hello Mr. Seto Kaiba, My name is Yami Sennen from the Ministering Angel sect. It is an absolute pleasure to be under your wing during this mission." The previously named angel gave a sincere smile as Seto shook his hand. It honestly didn't matter how sincere he was, he was a Guardian Angel, therefore he was lower in status. He seemed like a good worker but Seto couldn't stand kiss-asses and if he had to be the one to knock him off his highly self-imposed pedestal, then so be it. His supervisor is not without blame, he should be the one disciplining him, not standing there with his 'all-knowing' smirk.

"Yami Sennen, that is quite interesting. Your a Guardian Angel, am I correct?" Yami gave a small nod with a smile- poor thing probably thought he was getting some recognition. Oh, and the poor thing spoke out of turn again- well that won't do.

"Yes I am, Mr. Kaiba. Thank you for noticing my ability." He still wore his sincere smile, though his hand was now by his side, idly playing with the downy feathers on his wings. Seto gave a cruel smirk and crossed his arms across his chest tightly.

"I am sure you do your job efficiently and with great poise, but right now you are making an ass of your-self and for your superior. I am sure he- as well as I- would appreciate if did not speak out of line. I am flattered that you consider me worthy enough to praise you, but I am afraid that flattery will get you no-where with me. Now, if you could do me a favor and stand in the back like a good little boy?" Seto flashed a faux sincere smile and waved condescendingly to the currently pouting Yami.

The whitette finally stepped forward, Seto wouldn't admit it to anyone but this was the guest to was most eager to formally meet. He wore a smirk that didn't seem to reach his eyes, a dead look that Seto was familiar with. He also wore a similar tunic to Yami's but instead it was blood red, it was paired with white hip-huggers without a belt with knee high boot, his lack of visible wings were what pointed to his high status as well. His grip was firm and confident but his hands were smaller and soft- deceptive by nature.

"Mr. Kaiba," his voice wasn't as low as Mariku's nor was it as powerful as Yami's. It was a low barratone with a melodic hint that sung on the ending syllables or each word, a distinct Japanese accent that didn't carry through his direct image. "I thank you for disciplining my disciple when I did not. My name is Bakura Tozokuo, I am the second leading Dominion Angel of my sect. It is a pleasure to be meeting the little Fae I have been watching for so long. Congratulations on all your success and future success."

"'Disciple', someone thinks quite highly of them-selves." Seto returned coolly. The flash of war glazed across Bakura's eye's and disappeared with the prospect of an easy fight.

"Yes, I am the closest thing to a 'god' that he as well as you will ever see. I thank you for putting him in his place, Ra knows he doesn't know where it is half the time. That is the only thing I shall thank you for. You will know very well that I accept a lot of things that other's do not; but I do not accept prideful banter between the subjects of the Hikari Realm. I am not claiming to be a god, but I am his leader and I'll have you know that it pleases me to no end that he hates that I am in charge of him and all the other's of his kind. But you my dear sweet Seto may have the same privilege as him and all others who know me and may address me as Bakura, for I am sure 'Master' would get quite tiresome in public." He turned abruptly and bowed deeply to Pegasus who was currently gaping at the whitette.

"I thank you Mr. Pegasus for letting us waste your time while we were waiting for the last addition to our group, we will be off now." He turned completely around and walked to the large wooden doors, he turned slightly toward Seto and flashed a wolfish grin.

"Come Seto, wouldn't want to be late to your own mission?" He then proceeded to turn and walk out the door with a baffled Yami and a snickering Mariku. Seto turned to find his boss giving him the same dumbfounded look he was wearing previously. If looks could kill, all four of them would be dead and burned to a crisp. Seto sent his boss a scathing glare and adjusted the coat bag on his tense shoulder.

"I am not liable for his death, even if it turns out to be from my own hand." He then left the room abruptly, the last thing he heard was his boss whispering in awe.

"I've never seen Seto Kaiba put in his place..."

_**DON'T HATE ME PLEASE!**__** I know it's been a really long time since I posted the first chapter but bear with me please. It is not because I don't love writing, I love all of this, believe me when I type it. But I had experienced some very big changes in my personal life. I had gone through some pretty serious health problems, I moved to a new house and had to deal with the bills, and then I started school back up and that didn't help with my writing schedule. I shouldn't have been writing this week but I did because I finally had time even though I was sick from work and school because of a minor surgery I had to do. I can understand completely if you do not read this chapter, but I did try to make it extra long and progressive. **_

_**Oh and in case you didn't know the game they were playing Pegasus' office was Ten'ses or 'Never Have I Ever', I played this with my friends a lot at lunch-time and it's were we learned **__**A LOT**__** about each other; some of it was pretty scandlous. **_

_**Anyways, I hoped you enjoyed this chapter and don't worry, the 'hikaris' will be making their appearance soon. This chapter would not have been completed without the help of my good writing buddy NightingaleNightThief. **_

_**Please do give her a lil' sugar and read her stories as well (and say in the comments who sent you so she knows she is loved).**_

_**Please **__**Review, Favorite, and Follow**__** if you have not already; and feel free to private message me if there is anything that should be brought to my attention.**_

_**TheeWiccaChick**_


End file.
